Mechikabura
,Mechikabura WM known as the Dark King, is an evil entity from the Demon Realm and the main antagonist of the Dark Empire and Dark King Mechikabura Sagas. Overview Concept and creation Mechikabura was first mentioned in Dragon Ball Online, he and Demigra's designs were both taken from the same concept art sheet.Super Dragon Ball Heroes's 8th and 9th Anniversary Super Guides Appearance Mechikabura initially appears as a very aged member of the Demon Realm race, he has pale blue skin and white hair, his eyes are black with red irises. Mechikabura wears an outfit similar to Demigra's; however, it is primarily red in color with a black cape and pants. He also has purple Potara-like earrings and a long staff. After wishing to be in the prime of his youth, Mechikabura loses his wrinkled appearance and no longer hunches, his hair is also much longer. Mechikabura's attire changes, resembling a Supreme Kai's, but red and black; he also gains green Potara earrings. Personality Mechikabura thinks little of his companions. Using Towa as a shield to protect him from harm, he tells her that such a thing as "allies" is meaningless and the only thing that matters is power. He also has some kind of animosity with the Supreme Kai of Time. Biography Background Mechikabura was a candidate for the position of Supreme Kai of Time alongside Chronoa, the two were each gifted with a Tokitoki egg and competed to see who could more successfully raise the creature, with the winner being the one who would become the new Supreme Kai of Time. Mechikabura attempted to speed up the growth of his Tokitoki using dark magic, however this caused various problems. He attempted to raise a fake copy of Tokitoki named Dokidoki but this failed. At this time Demigra was Mechikabura's underling.Cipher's tweets on the manga extra and Ultimate Mission X Due to his malice, Mechikabura was sealed in a space beyond time, where he founded the Dark Empire and became the Dark King. Mechikabura was sealed in the Crack of Time by Chronoa.Lightning's tweet on the flow chart With Mechikabura no longer present, the Dark Empire became the smaller Time Breaker faction led by Towa, who aimed to revive Mechikabura. ''Dragon Ball Heroes Dark Empire Saga Mechikabura is revived by Towa using energy stolen from strong people; however, his body is old and he cannot move well. Towa tells him to use the Dark Dragon Balls to wish for youth so that he can take revenge on Chronoa; however, the Dark Dragon Balls scatter. Mechikabura notices one of them as it heads away, crossing space and time. Towa decides to go and get it, but Mechikabura tells her to wait, deciding to grant her Demon God powers first. He later shows up at the Tree of Might alongside Demon God Salsa and the Dark-Masked King in order to retrieve the Four-Star Dark Dragon Ball that has merged with Xeno Turles. He orders the Dark-Masked King to deal with him but once Xeno Turles powers up after eating a piece of Fruit from the Tree of Might, he withdraws him and has Salsa deal with him instead. When Xeno Turles goes to attack Mechikabura directly, Mechikabura fires a single blast that lays waste to the Tree of Might and Xeno Turles and recovers the Dark Dragon Ball from him. In the Demon Realm, Gravy and Putine report to Mechikabura that Towa and the others have recovered three of the Dark Dragon Balls and Dabura. Pleased, Mechikabura tells them to inform Towa to see him when she returns and to also bring a mask, which is to be used for their chained prisoner, Dark Broly who has merged with the Seven-Star Dark Dragon Ball. At some point later, Dark Broly breaks free from his restraints and rampages. Seeing Demon God Towa and Xeno Paragus fail to control Dark Broly, Mechikabura simply laughs. When Mira and Xeno Goku appear and have a three way battle, Mechikabura comments that the three of them appear to have the same amount of power. After having successfully obtained all seven of the Dark Dragon Balls, Mechikabura heads to his castle in order to begin preparations for summoning Dark Shenron. He thanks his men for their assistance as Xeno Dende appears to summon the dragon. When the Time Patrol arrive in a last ditch effort to stop him, Mechikabura's Demon Gods attempt to buy him some time. Mechikabura regains his youth thanks to Dark Shenron. Seeing the threat he poses, Chronoa - who uses all the power of time - seals herself, Mechikabura and the entire Demon Realm and it's denizens in the Time Labyrinth. Dark King Mechikabura Saga Mechikabura - having escaped the Time Labyrinth - suddenly appears from a dark portal. He goes on to grant his underlings an enhanced version of their Demon God form. After the allied Time Patrol and Demigra Army successfully break the seal to Mechikabura's lair. Mechikabura appears a top tower at their hideout, sending down a mass of dark energy that crashes down on the group below. Everyone except for Xeno Trunks is taken down which he owes in part to his Key Sword. Xeno Trunks attacks Mechikabura with his Key Sword only for him to stop it with his fingertip with ease. Xeno Trunks is easily beaten and the sword is taken from him. Mechikabura admires the sword, a construct of the Kai meant to seal away demons but realising that he is unable to destroy the weapon he tosses it far away. Mechikabura summons forth the previously defeated Demon Gods and having no more use for them, Mechikabura traps them in a black orb, which he then absorbs onto himself to take on his Time Power Unleashed form, growing thick horns and claws in the process. He then heads off to the Time Nest, now having the power necessary to break the seal in order to enter it, with the intention of absorbing Tokitoki. Whilst there he demands that Old Kai hand over Tokitoki but he refuses to do so. Just then Chronoa along with Xeno Trunks, now as a Super Saiyan God, appear and Xeno Trunks goes to attack him once more. Mechikabura is impressed by Xeno Trunks' new found power, however before the battle can truly begin Fin - now in his Ultimate Evolution form - arrives to battle Xeno Trunks along with Towa who watches from nearby, concerned upon seeing Mechikabura's new form. After Xeno Trunks defeats Fin he charges towards Mechikabura, but he teleports Towa in front of him to use as a shield and Xeno Trunks' sword penetrates her. In shock, believing that they were supposed to be allies, Mechikabura tells her that such a thing is meaningless and the only thing that matters is power. Mechikabura then forms a black hole which begins to absorb everything and everyone around it as begins to absorb time itself. However they are saved by Demigra and pulled back through to the now desolate Time Nest. Angry, Mechikabura attacks them as Xeno Trunks charges in as a Super Saiyan God with Demigra backing him up and lands a slash across his chest but due to him having absorbed time itself, he is now capable of instant regeneration and heals his wound. Just then the Time Patrol, Robelu and Chamel appear through a rift with Xeno Goku in possession of the Key Sword. Chronoa and Demigra shout at their comrades to buy them some time while Chronoa recharges it. While Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta remove the Potara from the unconscious Old Kai, Mechikabura easily fends off attacks from Super Saiyan Xeno Goten, Xeno Pan and Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Gohan. Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito flies past Xeno Gohan and straight towards Mechikabura, piling pressure on him with a number of physical and energy based attacks. Though Mechikabura is impressed by his mortal strength, the attacks are still ineffective. He suddenly finds himself caught by another chain belonging to Demigra and looks down to see that Xeno Trunks is now wielding the fully recharged Key Sword though taunts them, believing that it won't matter so long as he can regenerate from any attack. Demigra yanks Mechikabura forward and Xeno Trunks lands another strike. However this time a large seal baring Chronoa's crest appears across Mechickabura's chest. Xeno Trunks and the others have combined all four of the power of the gods, the power of darkness, the power of light, and the power of time in order to seal Mechickabura away. Xeno Trunks strikes at him one more time, sealing him away in an "Eternal Labyrinth" while Mechikabura screams out, vowing that he will find a way to escape. In the anime special, Mechikabura in his Time Unleashed state battles against Super Saiyan God Xeno Trunks and Super Saiyan 4 Veno Vegito in the Demon Realm. Eventually becoming overpowered and knocked down by Xeno Vegito, Chronoa takes the opportunity to re-charge Xeno Trunks' Key Sword and with a single attack is able to seal him away for good. Tokitoki then goes on to dispel the darkness from the Demon Realm and Mechikabura's Tower collapses in the process. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' (game) Dark Demon Realm Saga After Demigra has been defeated, Towa uses the energy she had gathered to unseal Mechikabura, and they all quickly bow to him. Dark Empire Saga Mechikabura orders the creation of the Dark Dragon Balls, so that his youth can be restored. Mechikabura travels in his ship to personally oversee the acquisition of the fourth Dark Dragon Ball, possessed by Xeno Turles. The Time Patrol defeat his two henchmen, Salsa and the Dark-Masked King, and so Mechikabura decides to fight the group personally. He finds the Time Patrol tougher than anticipated, and decides to withdraw. After all seven Dark Dragon Balls have been gathered, Mechikabura summons Dark Shenron atop his tower. He wishes for eternal youth, but the size of his former power means it takes Dark Shenron a long time to complete the wish. so the Demon Gods and Mira engage the Time Patrol in battle to allow Dark Shenron to complete the wish. The Demon Gods are defeated, even after Mechikabura revives them to fight the Time Patrol as a group and so the Time Patrol attempt to take down Dark Shenron before the wish can be finished. Alongside Mira (Towa absorbed) and Demon God Dabura, Mechikabura battles Xeno Trunks, Chronoa (who has unleashed the power of time) and their allies to stop them from taking down Dark Shenron. They are successful in holding them off long enough, and Mechikabura is returned to his prime. Mechikabura demonstrates his new power by easily knocking away Chronoa and Xeno Trunks when they try to attack him. Seeing that they have no chance against Mechikabura, Chronoa releases all of the "Power of Time" on him to seal him alongside the rest of the Demon Realm inside the Time Labyrinth. Dark King Mechikabura Saga As the battles between the Time Patrol and Demigra's forces come to a halt, Mechikabura - having escaped the Time Labyrinth - suddenly appears from a dark portal with the brainwashed Supreme Kai of Time beside him. He goes on to grant his underlings an enhanced version of their Demon God form, and provides some of his own energy for Towa's experiment Fin. Mechikabura then returns to his tower with Chronoa, using her energy to create a Chaos Ball with which to destroy space-time. He manages to create the Chaos Ball, and summons Dark Shenron to use it. The Time Patrol reach him and attempt to stop him, but Mechikabura is able to force them to retreat. After Dark Shenron successfully uses the Chaos Ball and destroys space-time, Mechikabura directs the Dark Empire to attack the Time Nest to prevent Tokitoki from undoing the damage. On Towa's request, he travels to Shirogame and watches as Fin achieves his Ultimate Evolution. Later he is confronted by Xeno Trunks, who has become a Super Saiyan God. After achieving his Time Power Unleashed state by absorbing a black hole full of time energy Mechikabura entraps everything within his black hole. He then forces Shroom and Salsa to take on their true forms to battle Xeno King Vegeta and Xeno Bardock even though it will cost them their lives. Mechikabura proceeds to battle the combined forces of the Time Patrol, Demigra Army and Dark Empire members who are no longer loyal to him, his Time Power Unleashed state is taken from him by Xeno Trunks, who hits him with his fully charged Key Sword. Now reverted to just his perfect Demon God form he is defeated by Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito and reverted to his base form. Xeno Trunks hits him with the Key Sword once more - forcing him back to his elderly state, at which point Chronoa is able to seal him away in the Labyrinth of Light. Power Mechikabura in his prime is described as the "strongest evil". Even in his old age, he still possesses the capability to turn a member of the Demon Realm race into a Demon God. ;Manga Even in his old age, with one energy blast he was able capable of obliterating Xeno Turles, who had both merged with a Dark Dragon Ball and eaten a piece of Fruit from the Tree of Might causing him to undergo a transformation into the Rampaging state. Seeing Towa and Xeno Paragus fail to control Dark Broly, who goes on a rampage, Mechikabura simply laughs, finding Dark Broly no threat to him. In his Time Power Unleashed state, it takes the combined might of Super Saiyan God Xeno Trunks, Demon God Demigra, Super Saiyan Xeno Goten, Xeno Pan, Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Gohan, Chamel, Robelu, Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito and Time Power Unleashed Chronoa to take him down. Out of the gathered warriors only Super Saiyan God Xeno Trunks and Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito are able to damage him - though their attacks are ineffective thanks to his immortality and so he has to be sealed away by Xeno Trunks' full charge Keysword. ;Anime In his Time Power Unleashed state, Mechikabura is able to hold his own against Super Saiyan God Xeno Trunks and Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito to an extent. He is able to withstand Xeno Vegito's Kamehameha Wave but upon landing a punch and energy blast on Xeno Vegito's face, he does no harm to him. He is ultimately knocked down for a second time by Xeno Vegito before being sealed away by Xeno Trunks with his re-charged Key Sword. ;Video Games Mechikabura's strength from his prime is so great that it takes Dark Shenron an extended period of time to complete the wish to restore him to his youth. Upon returning to his prime Mechikabura notes that the members of the Time Patrol are simply infants in comparison to his power, and overpowers Chronoa with a single energy blast, thus Chronoa is forced to use all of the "Power of Time" to banish him. In his perfect state, he is able to fight Super Saiyan God Xeno Trunks. In his Time Power Unleashed state he is able to fight the gathered Time Patrol and Dark Empire traitors on his own, with Super Saiyan God Xeno Trunks managing to eventually revert Mechikabura to his perfect Demon God form using the Key Sword, at which point Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito is able to take down Mechikabura. Techniques and Special Abilities *Flight' - Mechikabura can fly using his ''ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic energy attack. *'Demon God Power''' - Mechikabura possesses Demon God power. He has the ability to grant someone the powers of a Demon God, used on Towa, Putine, Gravy, Dabura and Salsa, if he so wishes he can also evolve the Demon God form of someone, as he did to the aforementioned group along with Shroom. Mechikabura can also give Demon God power to someone not of the Demon Realm race, as he did with the Majin Fin. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - Mechikabura is capable of firing a large and powerful energy blast. *'Full Power Energy Ball' - Mechikabura creates a gigantic purple energy sphere to attack enemies with. *'Explosive Wave' - Mechikabura taps his staff to the ground, creating a minor explosive wave, used to knock foes back. * - Mechikabura's staff hovers in front of him as he puts energy into it, and then releases it into a dark wave which powers up all of his allies. * - Perfect Mechikabura's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Darkness Execution' - Time Power Unleashed Mechikabura's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Eternal Youth' - An exemption from natural death such as from old age or disease, as well as halting aging altogether. *'Manipulation Sorcery' - Mechikabura is able to brainwash people to serve him, as he did to Chronoa. *'Demon God Summoning Ritual' - A technique where Mechikabura can forcefully summon any who gained their Demon God powers from him. *'Chaos Ball' - A black hole attached to Mechikabura's chest in his Time Power Unleashed form, obtained from a wish to Dark Shenron. **'Absorption' - Mechikabura can absorb whatever he wishes using his Chaos Ball, which amplifies his time-based powers. Those absorbed by Mechikabura are left floating in a completley black realm. ***'Immortality' - Thanks to the time he has absorbed, Mechikabura gained the power of immortality, allowing for infinite regeneration. Forms and transformations Demon God Perfect state In his perfect state,Universe Mission 7 story his white hair becomes spiky, flowing and smooth, and grows down to his chest. He also has two gold bull horns formed like crown on his forehead. He has pale blue skin and his eyes are black with red irises and has red tribal markings on both side of his face. He wears a black and gold coat with a greyish-black long-sleeved shirt underneath with matching baggy pants both with black and gold armor on the wrists and shin legs, a dark blue sash, darker blue baggy pants, and maroon and gold boots underneath the shin armor. Mechikabura is a Demon God in this form.Mechikabura refers to his allies as "fellow Demon Gods" Time Power Unleashed During his climactic battle with the Time Patrol, Mechikabura gained the ability to take on the Time Power Unleashed state using the Chaos Ball to absorb time energy. In the game he gains the state by absorbing a black hole that had absorbed tens of millions of years worth of space-time, while in the manga he absorbs the Demon Gods allied with him into a black orb and absorbs it to take on the form - then proceeds to absorb the rest of the "Xeno" world's time. However he is stopped by Xeno Trunks who uses the Key Sword to seal him away in an eternal labyrinth. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission'' Mechikabura makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the tenth mission of the God Mission series (GDM10). He then later makes his full appearance after the update to Super Dragon Ball Heroes, in the fourth mission of the original series (SDBH4). Voice Actors *Japanese: Youji Ueda Battles ;Manga *Mechikabura vs. Xeno Turles (Rampaging) *Mechikabura (Demon God; Perfect state) vs. Xeno Trunks *Mechikabura (Demon God; Time Power Unleashed) and Fin (Ultimate Evolution) vs. Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan God) and Chronoa *Mechikabura (Demon God; Time Power Unleashed) vs. Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan God) and Demigra *Mechikabura (Demon God; Time Power Unleashed) vs. Xeno Vegito (Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Gohan (Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Goten (Super Saiyan), Xeno Pan, Chamel (Demon God) and Robelu *Mechikabura (Demon God; Time Power Unleashed) vs. Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan God) *Mechikabura (Demon God; Time Power Unleashed) vs. Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan God), Demigra (Demon God), Xeno Goten (Super Saiyan), Xeno Pan, Xeno Gohan (Super Saiyan 4), Chamel, Robelu, Xeno Vegito (Super Saiyan 4) and Chronoa (Time Power Unleashed) ;Anime *Mechikabura (Demon God; Time Power Unleashed) vs. Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan God) and Xeno Vegito (Super Saiyan 4) ;Game *Mechikabura, Dark-Masked King and Salsa (Demon God) vs. Xeno Trunks and Xeno Vegeta *Mechikabura, Dark Shenron, Mira (Towa Absorbed) and Dabura (Demon God) vs. the Time Patrol *Mechikabura (Perfect state) vs. the Time Patrol and Demigra (Demon God) *Mechikabura (Perfect state) and Demon Realm Soldiers vs. Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan God) *Mechikabura (Time Power Unleashed) and Demon Realm Soldiers vs. Xeno Vegito (Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan God), Xeno Gohan (Potential Unleashed), Xeno Goten (Potential Unleashed), Xeno Pan, Robelu, Towa (Demon Goddess). Dabura (Demon God), Gravy (Demon God), Putine (Demon Goddess), Mira and Fin (Ultimate Evolution) List of characters killed by Mechikabura *Xeno Turles - In the manga, finding that neither the Dark-Masked King nor Salsa can defeat Xeno Turles, Mechikabura vaporises him with an energy wave to obtain his Dark Dragon Ball. *Salsa - In the game, Mechikabura forces Salsa to take on his Dark Form - the price of taking the form on being Salsa's life. *Shroom - In the game, Mechikabura forces Shroom to take on his Dark Form - the price of taking the form on being Shroom's life. Trivia *Mechikabura's name comes from the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo song, specifically the lyrics: "mechicka boola". Gallery References Site Navigation es:Mechickaboola it:Mechikabura Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Time Breakers Category:Deities Category:Kings Category:Tyrants Category:Shinjin